List of allies of John McClane
'This is list of characters who were allies or friends of John McClane in the Die Hard series. ' Die Hard *Sgt. Al Powell: McClane warned him about the takeover of Nakatomi Plaza, becomes his radio contact on the outside of the building. *Argyle: The limousine driver who drops McClane off at the Nakatomi Building. He knocks out Theo when he was getting their escape ambulance ready. Die Hard 2 *Al Powell: Helps McClane identify the fingerprints that belong to the mercenary Oswald Cochrane and faxes him Cochrane's dossier, letting him in on the true plot of the mercenaries. *Leslie Barnes: The chief engineer and communications of Dulles International Airport who attempts to restore communications, warns the planes about the terrorist situation after the crash of Windsor 114, helps McClane find the terrorists' base of operation. *Carmine Lorenzo: Eventually helps McClane take down Colonel Stuart's men. *Ed Trudeau: Chief of Air Operations at Dulles. He listens to McClane and offers kind words and advice after the crash of Windsor 114. *Marvin: Janitor of the airport. Helps McClane find his way around the airport and finding shortcuts and eventually drives John and Holly away from the whole mess. *Samantha Coleman: A slightly nosey news reporter who lets McClane fly in the news chopper to catch up to the plane Colonel Stuart was flying away on. Die Hard with a Vengeance *Zeus Carver: A Harlem shopkeeper who saves McClane's life from a black gang, helps McClane with his knowledge of riddles during Simon Gruber's deadly game of "Simon Says" while tracking him and his men. *Connie Kowalski: A female detective who helps McClane from time to time, and then helps to evacuate Chester A. Arthur Elementary School. *Joe Lambert: A detective who helps McClane from time to time, and then helps to evacuate Chester A. Arthur Elementary School. Seems to know McClane very well. *Charles Weiss: A bomb expert who helps McClane with Simon's bombs. His knowledge saves McClane's life numerous times and his heroism lets McClane in on Simon's true intentions. *Insp. Walter Cobb: The head of the Major Cases unit who helps McClane from time to time. Although he and McClane have falling outs from time to time, he still really likes McClane and the two are somewhat of friends. *Dr. Fred Schiller: The department psychologist who helps McClane figure out what Simon wants. *Ricky Walsh: A detective who seems to know McClane very well until he gets killed by Otto. *Jerry Parks: The truck driver who drives McClane and Zeus to New York City Water Tunnel No. 3 where Simon and his men were heading into and reveals that Chester A. Arthur was the 21st president, which there is a school with that name in New York where the bomb was planted. Live Free or Die Hard *Matt Farrell: A computer hacker who was duped by the cyber-terrorists, helps McClane with the computer works and such. *Frederick "Warlock" Kaludis: A legendary computer who helps McClane and Farrell track cyber-terrorist Thomas Gabriel. *Jack Scalvino: The one who inadvertently helped McClane save Farrell. A Good Day to Die Hard *Jack McClane: McClane's estranged son and a CIA operative in Moscow. He reluctantly partners up with his father to help find evidence against Viktor Chagarin and stop a weapons-grade uranium heist in Chernobyl. *Mike Collins: A CIA agent and Jack's partner. He shelters McClane, Jack and Yuri Komarov in the CIA safe house. Collins is later shot in the head by a sniper. Category:List Category:Allies